


Part 2: First Love

by Nef4r1ous



Series: Driving Me Insane [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Dennis is a creep, Kill Meh, M/M, Yandere, duskshipping, spectershipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nef4r1ous/pseuds/Nef4r1ous
Summary: A while after breaking up with Dennis, Yuri meets Yuto, everything seems perfect but that's all about to change





	1. Chapter 1

It was two months since Yuri had walked out on Dennis, telling him that he didn't want to be with him anymore, telling him that he would find someone else.

Yuri sat on a bench in the park, talking to his boyfriend Yuto.

It was only a month into their relationship, but Yuri loved Yuto with all his heart, Yuto was the same with Yuri.

"Come on, I have to go shopping". 

Yuto grabbed Yuri's hand, pulling him to his feet.

Yuri froze where he was, looking at some trees in the distance.

" Is something wrong " Yuto asked, trying to see what Yuri was looking at.

"Wait here for a sec"

Yuri kissed Yuto quickly before walking over to the trees.

"You're fucking spying on me!"

Dennis moved so that Yuri could see him, pulling some leaves out of his hair.

"I've missed you"

Yuri rolled his eyes "Do you really think I'm going to fall for a trick like that?"

Dennis leaned forward and grabbed Yuri's hand, pulling him forward and hugging him.

"I know that you're just dating him to make me jealous" his grip on Yuri tightened "it's working.."

Yuri tried to push Dennis away.

"I hate you, I'm dating Yuto because I love him, not to make you jealous".

Dennis looked over at Yuto, who was watching him and Yuri. An idea popped into his head and he turned Yuri around to face him.

"Dennis" he warned. "let go".

Dennis didn't listen and pulled Yuri closer, tilting his head back slightly.

"Get your hands off of m-"

Yuri was cut off when Dennis crashed their lips together, pushing him softly against a tree.

Yuto ran over.

"Get your hands off of my boyfriend".

Yuri pushed Dennis off of him.

" I TOLD YOU, ITS OVER BETWEEN US".

Yuri ran off, Yuto chasing after him.

"Yuri wait!".

Yuto caught up to Yuri and grabbed his hand, stopping him.

Yuri had tears in his eyes.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry Yuto, I'm so sorry"

Yuto hugged Yuri tight, "its not your fault, you didn't kiss him, you didn't want to kiss him".

Yuri cried and hugged Yuto.

" Can we go and do something, after you've gone shopping?"

Yuto took Yuri's hand "of course, what do you want to do".

Yuri thought for a minute. " swimming?"

Yuto shook his head. "I can't swim".

Yuri kissed Yuto. " we can find something else to do then".

As the two boys walked off Yuri swore he heard the nearby bushes rustle but dismissed the thought quickly.

"You're buying me chocolate!"

"fine"

"You love me" Yuri grinned.

Yuto kissed Yuri, hands running through his hair. 

"Of course I do".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay....  
> Anyways, enjoy! I guess...  
> Also follow me on Twitter @Animequeen77 I want friends

Driving Me Insane

Part 2: First love - Spectershipping

Chapter 2

"Let me walk you home Yuto, please?!"

"Yuri, I would love you to, but I have to do something first"

Yuri pouted, staring at Yuto.

"Is it more important than me?"

"NO! But its a surprise for you"

"A surprise?" Yuri asked. "For me"

Yuto laughed. "You're such a kid, YES for you".

Yuto checked his watch which read 7:00pm. He leaned forward and gave Yuri a quick kiss on the lips. " I have to go, if I don't hurry the mall will close and I can't get your surprise ".

Yuri pushed Yuto playfully, out of the house and onto the path. "Go on then". He laughed.

Yuto laughed. " Someone's pushy" 

Yuri pouted.

"Bye Yuri"

"See you tomorrow Yuto"

 

Yuri was sitting in his room, watching television. He glanced down at his phone when it started to ring, one of his favourite songs coming from the speaker.

"Hello?"

"Yuri, is Yuto sleeping at your place tonight, he was supposed to be back at the dormitory an hour ago".

"Shun? No, he left at seven, that was two hours ago"

"Shit"

"Shun, I'm going to look for him".

"are you sure, its dark out there?"

The sound of a door closing was heard. "I'm already leaving".

 

Yuri ran along the pavement. " where was he going? The mall!?"

He reached the mall shortly and began searching for Yuto.

"YUTO!! YUTO!!"

"You won't be able to find him"

Yuri whipped his head around. "And why not?!"

Dennis walked over to Yuri. "Because he's not right for you, that's me, no one else can be right for you like I can".

"I will find him! You just watch me"

"Why would I want to watch you do something like that? That's boring"

"shut up Dennis" Yuri turned around and began to walk away. 

Dennis grabbed Yuri's hand. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you" 

 

Yuri's phone was ringing. "Hello?" 

"Yuri, its Shun again, I don't know how to say this... " He was sobbing. 

"Shun, what's wrong"

"Its Yuto, he- he's dead".

"No..... God no...."

"The police found him in the river, they said that he slipped and fell in... I'm so sorry Yuri".

Yuri dropped his phone and fell to the floor sobbing. "Why?... Why did it have to be you?..."


End file.
